


New Game, Start

by Storywriter



Series: JonDami Week 2019 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Day 1: Moving in together/Video games, JonDami Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter/pseuds/Storywriter
Summary: JonDami Week 2019: Day 1 (Moving in together/Video games)Some things changed as they grew up, but some things remain the same. One of those things, for example, is Cheese Viking.





	New Game, Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Batman, Superman, or any related characters.
> 
> If I owned DC I wouldn’t have let the Jon age-up happen, but since it did _(it would presumably stick for as long as Bendis is around, which may take a year or two)_ , in this story, Jon is 3 years older than Damian.
> 
> Note: This is set before they get together.

Damian dug through the boxes and parcels littering their new living room. 

On his eighteenth birthday, he had offhandedly suggested to Jon—his best friend and crime-fighting partner—that perhaps it would be a good idea to move in together. They worked together near constantly, after all, save for all the times he was needed in Gotham or the other superhero went to space. He had even remarked that Metropolis University had passable veterinarian courses _(his education at the League far outstripped any Ivy League colleges, but he still needed the piece of paper to legally become a vet)_ , and there were good apartments nearby his and Jon’s universities—much more than Jon could afford on his own, anyway—so it seemed like a good idea at the time. Jon gave him a strange look when he gave the idea, but the half-Kryptonian agreed quickly, and Damian dismissed the look.

_(Metropolis University was also close to Metropolis Institute of Science and Technology, Jon’s university…but that wasn’t a major factor in Damian’s plans. Really .)_

Now, a mere month later, they were in a penthouse apartment that Damian bought under their names _(Jon gave him another weird look at that, but Damian ignored him. The shared ownership could be useful in case anything were to ever happen to Robin)_. It was a huge, two-floors space, with at least 4 bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room with floor-to-ceiling two-way windows that overlooked a beautiful park. When Jon, half-jokingly, half-seriously, asked him how much the apartment cost, all Damian did was raise and eyebrow and asked, _“Do you really want to know?”_

_(The answer was no. Even though he knew that Damian was filthy rich, it still felt a bit too awkward to ask by how much. Somehow, it made things seemed more real and widen the gap between them.)_

The midday sun flooded the living room with golden warmth. If it weren’t for the parcels and boxes and suitcases littering the floor, it would have looked like a picture from a luxury magazine. Clean, polished, elegant…and unlived, for now at least.

”What are you doing?”

”Unpacking,” Damian didn’t bother looking up, continuing to unpack the boxes. There were a bunch of old games that he had secretly collected as a child. Jon leaned down and pick one up.

”Hey, it’s Cheese Viking!” His superhero partner smiled, holding the old game up to the light. “I remember you used to be obsessed with this as a kid.”

”Tt,” Damian clicked his tongue as he checked to make sure he had emptied all of the box’s contents. “That’s an exaggeration.”

It was really fun though. We used to play it together, remember?” Jon looked at him, that eager smile evermore charming in the sunlight. “Wanna play again?”

This time, Damian looked up. “We still need to finish unpacking.”

_“Come on,_  just a little bit?” Jon whined, pouting in a way that Damian denied looked cute.

Damian looked at the piles of boxes and suitcases that were still unpacked. They needed to get all of their stuff out if they wanted to go out on patrol tonight on time _(though Superman had assured them that they didn’t have to worry in Metropolis)_. With the sun this high, he was certain that if they kept at it, they would have their apartment fully ready by nightfall. There really was no reason to loiter around playing...

He looked at Jon again, smiling eagerly at him.

_I suppose I can make an exception..._

“Fine, he stood up, ignoring Jon’s cheers. “I guess we can play.”

As Jon hooked up the game console and sat next to him, close enough that their knees touched, Damian tried to ignore the warmth spreading in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got a blog for comic reviews. If you guys are interested, please check it out: [VixComics](https://vixcomics.com/)


End file.
